


Jacob Seed Imagine #2

by AFandomMultiverse



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Deputy, F/M, Jacob Seed - Freeform, far cry 5 - Freeform, imagine, rook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFandomMultiverse/pseuds/AFandomMultiverse
Summary: Imagine Jacob catching you dancing to music that can’t be found anywhere else anymore.





	Jacob Seed Imagine #2

**Author's Note:**

> Follow My Tumblr and Wattpad!:
> 
> afandommultiverse

Jacob walked around the hospital, heading to the far back looking for you. You were on gun duty and he wanted to make sure you were doing it right. Of course, that wasn’t the only reason why he was coming to see you, he was justing telling himself that was it. 

As he neared the post full of bloodied bows and arrows along with jammed guns and pistols. There you stood, rocking your hips, he didn’t know what you were doing. When he got closer, he heard, your soft voice humming to a song. He stayed and listened to the beats. He recognized them, and they weren’t church music. 

The song was 9 to 5 by Dolly Parton. It was weird for him to remember such a song that but it was the memory that came with it which made it slightly uncomfortable. The song threw him into a red haze before the memory of him as a child, maybe 9 0r 10. He was cleaning the kitchen for his devils of parents. The song playing in the background emitting from the radio as the premiere of the movie was last night. He hadn’t known his mom was behind him, ready with his father.

He snapped out of it and looked back to you. You were still dancing around as you cleaned, now singing the lyrics making him smile. Your voice was soft, full of emotion though, perfect for the song. 

“ Workin’ 9 to 5! What a way to make livin’. Barely gettin’ by. It’s all takin’ and no givin’-” You let out a screech as you suddenly turned and saw him standing there. Ripping the headphones out of your ears and straitening herself. 

“J-Jacob! H-How long have you been there?” You asked almost dreadfully. Embarrassment filling your face. 

“Not long at all, but long enough to see you get through the chorus.” He spoke, amusement dripping from his words. His eyes twinkled, enjoying the look on her face. 

“Dolly Parton huh? I had to be about ten when that song, and you, well you weren’t even thought of yet.” You looked down, smiling. 

“My mom, she would blast that song every day when getting ready for work. It annoyed my father and me, but realized how much I missed it after she passed.” You muttered, looking down and the little iPod in your hands. 

“Why not listen to the church music?” He asked wanting to move on from the topic of your deceased mother. The topic itself bothered him because of his own mother. 

“As catchy as those songs are, they get annoying after hearing them for so long.” You joked, but he himself agreed. Those songs were always blasting for his soldiers to hear and it drove him mad sometimes. 

“I know where you’re coming from.” He finished off. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, why are you here?” You asked peering up at him with curiosity. He stopped.

‘Shit,’

“I, um, I came to make sure you were cleaning everything right. I don’t want you to wear down the arrowheads, we need em sharp, he replied gruffly, trying to act natural. 

“Hmm, funny, you know you said the same exact thing las time.” You said looking up at him knowingly. He froze. He could feel his cheek start to burn. 

 

Why don’t you stick around?” You said, saving him from wallowing in embarrassment. You showed you iPod.

“I got about 70% left on this thing. That should last til I’m done.” 

“I would love too.”


End file.
